


flowers as lovely as you

by crumbs_locket



Series: Snufmin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: flowers, Smoking, Snufmin Week 2019, cause this bitch (snufkin) got a pipe and he'll use it, there's not too much of a plot; just some guys bein dudes holding hands in the flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbs_locket/pseuds/crumbs_locket
Summary: The coming of Spring came with the blooming of hundreds of flowers and Snufkin and Moomin have a moment to enjoy it.





	flowers as lovely as you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic but every time i mention flowers and/or crowns you take a shot (gun or alcohol pick whichever you'd like)
> 
> HA how's that for 50% of the summary sentence is part of the fic and 50% ain't? yeah i still suck at summaries
> 
> hello gaymers i finally managed to kick my ass long enough to write this fic for snufmin week (cause goddamn i want to write for it and the prompt was Flowers and i went feral) and here we are! i don't actually know if i'll be able to post everyday but i am determined to give it a chance. i'll likely use the 90s canon for the week cause i'm a little more fond of it tbh 
> 
> now that's enough from me have fun reading gamers. i'll list the flower meanings at the end dw about it

“And what do those mean, Snufkin?”

“They represent new beginnings.”

“And these?”

“Admiration.”

“Oh and this one! You said it represents, uh-“ Fingers snapping.

A puff of smoke and a smile. “Do not forget me.”

“Right!”

The coming of Spring came with the blooming of hundreds of flowers, the proud red of Carnations mixing in with the somber purple of Hyacinths. The scents each flower provided mixed together and though some made both of them dizzy (which was why Snufkin was using his pipe in the first place) they loved how magical the place was too much to leave.

Moomin had learned a Spring ago that Snufkin knew the language of flowers and would always ask him what each flower meant, which Snufkin was always happy to explain. It started with just the Hemulen’s flowers, but as the two explored, they found even more farther and farther from the valley. 

(The Hemulen was always excited to see their new discoveries and he enjoyed asking Snufkin about what his flowers meant as well. A few weeks later, his flowers were all organized by meaning. 

The residents of Moominhouse got in on the flower meanings as well, and Moominpappa happily left flowers for Moominmamma every day, and Moominmamma always tucked a Rose in her husband’s hat. Snorkmaiden tucked Amaryllis’ on her ear. Little My and Sniff didn’t partake as much in the whole flowers thing, but Little My made a point to hide in bunches of flowers to scare any poor creature who found it and Sniff occasionally tried to sell flowers to everyone.)

It also became a habit of Snufkin’s to pick a few flowers for his boyfriend and, once he found a few, would leave them by Moomin’s windowsill. He didn’t do it every day, but in the days he did, he would always see one tucked in Moomin’s ear and Snufkin would be flooded with warmth by the gesture.

Moomin, meanwhile, came to enjoy making flower crowns. Snorkmaiden was a master of them, always making some for all her friends, and she was completely elated when Moomin asked her to teach him. 

_ (“You want to learn how to make these for someone, right?” Snorkmaiden asked Moomin during one of their flower crown making sessions. _

_ “Hm?” Moomin responded, paws fumbling as he dropped another Daisy. He sighed as he picked it up again. _

_ “You know who I’m talking about.” She said with a smirk. _

_ “I’m afraid I don’t.” Moomin returned, putting the flower crown on his head to see if it fit him. _

_ Snorkmaiden sighed herself, muttering something about being “Oblivious as one can be.” and picking up a Bluebell to tuck it behind one of the flowers on her crown, “It’s for Snufkin, isn’t it?” _

_ Moomin immediately blushed, fumbling even more, “I-I didn’t think it would be so obvious…” _

_ “You wanted to know how to make flower crowns right after you learned about his love for flowers.” Snorkmaiden closed her eyes and placed her finished crown on her head, “It was very obvious.” _

_ Snorkmaiden laughed as Moomin became even redder before she picked up a Rose he dropped.) _

Paw in paw, Moomin and Snufkin eventually found a spot to lay down on. Snufkin laid down on the soft grass and puffed out another billow of smoke from his pipe, while Moomin only sat, collecting some flowers near them to create a flower crown.

“Hey, Snufkin, where did you learn all about these flowers?” Moomin found himself asking as he picked a red tulip.

Snufkin took the pipe out of his mouth, “During one of my travels before I met any of you. A village I passed through was having a festival of flowers and I played music for them. They gifted me a book which listed the meanings of hundreds and thousands of flowers as their way of saying thank you. I didn’t think I would be so fascinated, but I know many by heart now.”

It was short and concise, but Snufkin rarely spoke of his adventures before he met them and Moomin was fascinated. How nice it must have been to see that village! Moomin could imagine Snufkin sitting on the ground, his harmonica held with confidence as he played his wondrous songs, the creatures that came together for the festival dancing around him. A wreath of flowers would be on his hat once more and he might even join the dancing. It sounded so fun!

“Perhaps we could go there together one day.” Moomin wished, picking a Bird of Paradise and weaving it into the crown. It would be so lovely to hear his music as they cuddled together, far away from home but still together.

“Perhaps,” Snufkin replied, smiling a smile that made Moomin feel soft. Snufkin looked up to the sky, the wind blowing and the flowers swaying with it, “The flowers are very nice today.”

“They really are.” Moomin agreed.

Snufkin’s pipe eventually ran out of tobacco, and the man himself didn’t refill it, placing it back into his pocket and pulling out his treasured harmonica. He brought it to his lips and played a song he made for the Moomin, the tune soft and sweet and made Moomin feeling like he was in a dream. Moomin hummed to the music, a peaceful smile on his face as he weaved more and more flowers together.

“Say, Moomin.” Snufkin said once he finished his song, “That flower crown is looking a bit too big for your head already, don’t you think?” 

“Of course it is, Snufkin. It’s not for me after all.” Moomin added a pink Calla Lily and seemed to be estimating something.

Snufkin raised an eyebrow, “Then who is it for?”

Satisfied with its length, Moomin completed the crown with an Almond Blossom and raised it up for Snufkin to see. Snufkin clapped and Moomin laughed, offering it, “It’s for you, silly.”

“Ah.” Snufkin looks at all the flowers on the crown, understanding the meaning of each of it (admiration, gratitude, freedom, beauty, love-) and he couldn’t see all of them as he felt his cheeks turn red.

“Do you mind if I…” Moomin held onto Snufkin’s hat in silent permission.

“Of course you can,” Snufkin replied with cheeks just as red as it was before.

Moomin gently lifted the hat off of Snufkin’s head, patting and brushing some of the messier parts of his boyfriend’s hair with his paw, and carefully placed the crown of flowers on his head, a few petals and leaves falling in the process.

“So? What do you think?” Moomin asked, nervous even when he knew that Snufkin would never say anything to hurt his feelings on purpose.

Snufkin brushed away some more hair so he could look at Moomin directly. Snufkin’s smile this time made Moomin want to melt, “It’s beautiful, Moomin. I love it. Thank you very much.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you love it! It looks wonderful on you!” Moomin smiled (and made Snufkin also want to melt).

Snufkin leaned forward to give Moomin a kiss and Moomin happily returned it, the wind blowing once more and letting petals fall onto his own head, which he ignored in favor of holding Snufkin’s paw. He loved Snufkin so much, it was unbelievable that he hadn’t admitted it a long time ago. Sad that he missed out on everything they could have done together, he told himself. But that didn’t matter now, especially because he has a new way to let Snufkin know how much he adored him.

The kiss ended and Snufkin put his hat on Moomin’s head, “You look even more wonderful.” He said and laid down once more, Moomin’s head on his chest, one hand on his head and one on Moomin as he massaged Moomin’s back.

Content with their positions, they eventually fell asleep, Moomin happy to listen to Snufkin’s heartbeat and Snufkin happy to hear his boyfriend’s calm breathing. The flowers seemed to surround them even more now, as if they shared the two’s happiness.

The flowers were so lovely this Spring, but they looked even lovelier on the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> now this is based on my research and i'm confident in their meanings. if i'm wrong feel free to correct me though! i've always loved flower language and i want to make sure i'm right if i am
> 
> bird of paradise - freedom and joy (i found a website say it's a blue bird of paradise specifically, but other websites didn't seem to have to say much about that)  
> pink calla lily - appreciation and admiration  
> red tulip - love  
> daisy - innocence  
> bluebell - humility and kindness  
> amaryllis - radiant beauty (though i've seen it that it may also represent pride and determination)  
> almond blossom - hope and contemplation
> 
> the flowers snorkmaiden and moomin pick are just some i picked at random, but the meanings are there regardless cause i think it's dope
> 
> and btw happy pride!!! it's our time to shine even more babey!!!


End file.
